Galen Trollbane
'Vzhled' Galen vypadá spíše jako velitel své vlastní gardy než jako královský syn - na sobě má obvykle brnění a je neustále ozbrojen. Kromě této věci na sebe příliš nedbá, polodlouhé hnědé vlasy má neupravené, neustále vypadá, že se už pěknou řádku dní neholil, a v jeho snědé kůži vypadají jeho kruhy pod očima ještě hlubší a temnější, než ve skutečnosti jsou. Na vlídný pohled od něj by člověk čekal tisíce let. Jeho pohled je pronikavý a neustále pátrá po možném nebezpečí. 'Charakter' Galen, který po ztrátě území přijal titul lorda namísto dřívějšího prince, je zachmuřený hrdý mladík, na němž se však dost krutě podepsaly týdny strádání. Z otcovy smrti se dosud plně nevzpamatoval a kromě toho jeho hrdost, která je pro něj zásadní, utrpěla velký šrám tím, že se musel stát poskokem Gilneasu (jak to bere on). Je to poměrně horkokrevný muž, kterého je snadné urazit - v takové chvíli pro něj zbraň nikdy není příliš daleko, a on málokdy odpouští nebo zapomíná. Znepřátelit si ho je na celý život. Navykl si téměř v každém vidět potenciálního nepřítele. O své lidi se však stará dobře, jsou pro něj velmi důležití (bere to jako závazek svému mrtvému otci) a to spolu s jednáními s ostatními panstvími ho zbavují většiny duševní rovnováhy, která mu dosud zůstala. Je na něm stále vidět, že mu v žilách koluje šlechtická krev, a k níže postaveným se často chová s arogancí, která je jeho štítem před světem. 'Minulost' Ke Galenovi nebyl osud příliš přívětivý. Narodil se sice jako dědic Stromgardského trůnu, avšak jeho otec Thoras byl zabit krátce po Třetí válce a veškerá zodpovědnost za město tak padla na bedra mladého prince Galena. Okamžitě je musel začít bránit před útoky zločineckého Syndikátu a arathijských ogrů. A přestože jeho jednotky zprvu vítězily, posléze se začala štěstěna přiklánět na stranu nepřátel. Situace se nakonec stala zcela zoufalou a Galen za sebou musel nechat čest i rodné město a uprchnout z Arathijské vysočiny. Zůstalo mu pouze rodové jméno a jeho raněná hrdost. Galen cestoval na západ, neboť stejně jako Gilneas věděl o vymření Hillsbradu a doufal, že by zde mohl získat nový domov. Bohužel přišel pozdě - Hillsbrad si už pro sebe zabrali gilneaští. Galen tedy putoval dále na západ, až narazil na opuštěný důl poblíž Crowleyho farmy, který gilneaští nechali být, neboť byl plný nebezpečných zvířat a hrozily mu také neustálé útoky nag z pobřeží. Galen byl však v beznadějné situaci, a proto se rozhodl riskovat životy sebe i svých lidí... A podařilo se. Důl byl jejich. Krátce poté, co se na již bezpečném území usadil, se mu však přede dveřmi objevili vojáci prince Liama a jemně mu naznačili, že pokud tu bude moci zůstat, bude to jen proto, že mu to oni sami dovolí. Trollbane, oslabený četnými ztrátami, zatnul zuby, spolkl svou hrdost a neochotně souhlasil se začleněním do gilneaské kolonie. 'Současnost' Na místě dolu od té doby vyrostlo poměrně úctyhodné sídlo pojmenované na počest Galenova otce Thorglen, z velké části bezpečně skryté v dole, kde se opět začalo těžit. Galen se tak, třebaže nerad, začlenil do ekonomiky Hillsbradu a navázal obchodní styky se zbytkem hillsbradských pánů. Zatímco Liam s ním vždy jednal poměrně férově, Ashbury s ním osobně téměř nepřišel do styku a Godfrey se k němu při osobních setkáních choval otevřeně opovržlivě. Galen přirozeně nejčastěji jedná s Dariem Crowleym, jehož Lorstead leží na dohled od dolu, a Crowley ho zjevně bere jako plnohodnotného obchodního partnera a souseda; je tak asi jediný, kým Galen vnitřně nepohrdá, stejně jako jeho dcerou, s níž se poslední dobou často stýká. Ona je také jediná, kdo z něj čas od času dostane přívětivého slova. V nedávné době potkala Galena Trollbanea nemilá věc - kvůli vyostření vztahů mezi Ashenfeldem a Thorglenem upadl Thorglen ve velkou nemilost Gilneasu a Galenovi byl odebrán jeho titul i pozemky. Thorglen od té doby spravuje regentka barona Asburyho, kterého král Greymane jmenoval novým správcem Thorglenského panství. Galen toto rozhodnutí přijal (alespoň navenek) s vpravdě šlechtickou grácií, zato zbytek jeho lidu byl velmi pobouřen a dává to dost často najevo. Kategorie:Postavy